


Perhaps You'll Remember

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled after he opened his eyes and sat up.





	Perhaps You'll Remember

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled after he opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't remember previous moments. He stood and wandered. What he remembered were pet alligators usually standing near him. The Sewer King paused and gasped. Tears formed in his eyes after alligators stood by his corpse. His illness. 

 

THE END


End file.
